Inspired
by writteninhaste
Summary: 40 one word inspired sentences about Red X Raven
1. Chapter 1

Red X – Raven Sentences

**A/N: I could either leave this as these 10 sentences or I could add more. Let me know if you want more added. I'll probably be writing a Raven/Red X fic as well.**

**Drugs**

Red X had never been one to try drugs, but he found he was addicted to her

**Perfection**

She had never before believed in perfection, but looking into a face normally hidden by a white skull mask, she thought this came pretty close.

**Attention**

He let them believe that he flirted with Starfire to make Robin jealous, but really it was to grab her attention.

**Shine**

He never thought a jewel he had stolen could lose its shine, until she failed to show up when he stole a diamond.

**Knowledge**

Sometimes she wondered if Robin knew. Mostly, she wondered if she cared.

**Full Circle**

She thought it was over, when she let him go. It started again, when he turned himself in.

**Colours**

Her friends were afraid she'd one day wear red. He was afraid of the times she wore white.

**Waiting**

He once waited for hours outside her window, just to make sure she got home okay.

**Hurt**

He'd used to believe, that time healed all wounds. Until the day that she broke his heart.

**Gifts**

She'd accepted the flowers, admired the jewellery, and loved the books. But the lingerie and high heals was just going too far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heartless**

He hadn't meant to say it, it had just slipped out. He hadn't meant to call her heartless

**Names**

She didn't know his real name, but she thought X suited him just fine.

**Expectations**

It took him a while to learn that she didn't expect him to be anything but himself. It took her even longer to learn the same.

**Need**

He wanted many things, but the only thing he needed was her.

**Justice**

Sometimes she doubted if there was justice in the world. If there was, she wouldn't be a hero, and he wouldn't be a thief

**Magic**

She had done plenty of magic through the years, but he was the one to cast a spell on her.

**Saviour**

He jumped in front of a bullet to save her, and ironically that was what killed her.

**Fire**

They lit a fire within each other, and so naturally they both got burned.

**Desire**

He didn't think he'd ever wanted anything so much, the way he wanted her.

20. **Laughter**

He loved those rare times when she laughed, but he didn't tell her, because he knew that if he did he would never hear her laugh again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: If anyone has any ideas they would like to see included in here, send me the word in a review and I'll add it to the next update. :)**

**Flight**

He didn't understand why she flew everywhere, until she took him with her one night

**Music**

On a whim, he took her to a musical. After all, he thought, they could both relate to Phantom of the Opera.

**Sunrise**

She liked watching the sunrise, because it symbolised hope. He liked watching the sunset because it symbolised another day she'd been alive.

**Nightly**

After she ended things, he took to standing nightly outside her window. But he let her pretend that she didn't know he was there.

**Voice**

Beast Boy once asked her what she thought the sexiest thing a man could possess was. She didn't want to tell him it was a computerised voice and a mask.

**Light**

She thought it was strange, that two people, who lived in the shadows, had helped each other find light.

**Instinct**

She didn't act on instinct, but she automatically flew to his arms.

**Impulse**

He was the one who acted on impulse, not her. But she kissed him without a second thought.

**Fate**

He believed in chance, she believed in fate – but in the end it brought them to the same place.

30. **Stolen**

She said she would never keep stolen property. He pointed out that she still held his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

31. **Proposition**

When he said he had a proposal for her, she didn't realise he meant 'Marry Me'.

32. **Surprise**

When she teleported into his room in the middle of the night, after trying to escape from Plasmus, she didn't know which of them was more surprised. After all, she hadn't realised he slept naked.

33. **Jealousy**

When Beast Boy first found out about the relationship, his first instinct was jealousy, but he couldn't hold onto it, when he saw how happy she was the thief.

34. **Patience**

X had never been patient, but he figured she might be worth the wait

35. **Ever After**

She knew there was no such thing as Happily Ever After, but that didn't stop her wishing for it with him.

36. **Flame**

They both knew, that their relationship burnt too bright and too fast to be sustained, but neither had guessed it would go down in flames.

**Choices**

Robin was scandalised, when she picked X's side. The others understood, that is was because he'd never asked her to choose.

**Horror**

She expected him to be horrified, when he saw the Rage she held inside. But he just nodded and accepted she had a dark side.

**Insight**

He made a point of watching her sleep, because he knew no one else in the world got to see her like this

**Silence**

The pair of them, could say more with one look more than most people could with 100 words


End file.
